


Homecoming

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five long months since she left them, five months of playing both sides to defeat the alpha pack, but she's home with her pack now, where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) challenge, **Kink Grab Bag**. Thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) for the beta.

The leather sits low on Erica's hips, soft and familiar against her skin, cinched a hair too tight just the way she likes it. She runs her hands over her breasts, pinching each nipple to a stiff peak, and savors the moment, her breath quickening in anticipation.

It's been five long months since she left them, five months of playing both sides to defeat the alpha pack, but she's home with her pack now, where she belongs.

The room is hot, air heavy and drenched in the scent of pack and sex. Isaac and Boyd lay side by side, kissing lazily while Boyd strokes Isaac slowly. Erica smiles, knowing she'll be with them soon enough.

"Are you ready?" she asks, stepping up to the bed.

Derek makes a muffled sound in response, face buried in his folded arms. 

She wraps a hand around his hip, pressing the tip of her strap-on against his asshole. He's loose, still wet from Boyd filling him less than an hour before, knees spread wide in invitation. Erica knows she could slide in with one push but she waits. Instead, she presses two fingers inside as deep as they'll go, feeling Derek's heat as he clenches and releases around them.

The sounds he makes are deep, guttural. He's so needy, eager, desperate for it. Wanting this; wanting her. 

She won't make him wait much longer.

Erica pulls her fingers free and strokes her cock, slicking it with the remnants of lube and Boyd's come. The dildo is thick, solid black and bigger than they've used before, a pleasant, heavy weight in her hand. She leans forward, rubbing the length of it against Derek's ass, breasts pressed into his back. Her hair falls in waves around her face as she traces the line of sweat between his shoulder blades with her tongue, nipping at his skin with blunt teeth and watching the indentations fade almost immediately.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

She doesn't wait for an answer, pulling back and dragging her fingers down the bunched muscles of his back. He's too tense. She doesn't want to hurt him; they've all suffered enough.

"You need to relax," she says. After waiting so long, she's impatient too, but she tries to calm him by rubbing circles into his hip with her thumb. Derek takes a deep breath, then another. His shoulders drop as the tension fades away. 

"That's it," she says, lining up her cock and pushing just the head in.

The long moan Derek lets out makes Erica ache with desire to feel the hot stretch of his body around her. She traces the rim of his asshole with her fingertip as she pushes forward, sliding deeper, watching her cock disappear inside him. He's greedy for it, pushing back against her, trying to pull her in.

She holds him still, her too-sharp nails digging lightly into his hip, and pushes forward until her thighs meet the back of his. After a few slow thrusts, she quickly picks up speed, loving the sound of skin slapping against skin. Derek works himself on her cock, settling into a rhythm that matches her own, a low growl building in his chest. Erica spreads him wide and pulls out all the way, watching his hole clench around nothing, then drives back in and fills him up. She does it again and again, wild with the power she has over his body.

Erica throws her head back, grinding her hips into him, the base of her cock rubbing against her clit. The grip she has on his hips is punishing. She reaches out to grab his hair, pulling his neck back and exposing the line of his throat.

"Come on, Derek," she pants. He gets a hand on his cock and he jerks himself off in time with her movements, legs trembling. She doesn't stop, thrusting into him hard and deep, until she feels him shudder, shooting his come across the filthy sheets.

As soon as Erica pulls out, they're on her. Derek flips her over with inhuman speed, fumbling with the buckles of her harness and tossing it to the floor, then burying his face between her legs. Isaac and Boyd reach out for her too, hands and mouths seemingly everywhere.

She gives herself over to it, back arching off the bed, letting them take her apart, knowing they'll be there to put her back together again.


End file.
